Barcodes are machine-readable (e.g., computer readable) representations of information on a surface. Optical scanning devices such as laser-based barcode scanners and image-based scanners are used in a multitude of situations for both personal and business purposes. A variety of barcode readers and laser scanning devices have been developed to decode these bar symbols into a multiple-digit representation of information such as inventory checks, delivery tracking, product sales, etc.
Certain portable barcode scanners incorporate laser diodes that allow the user to scan the target barcode symbols at various distances from the surface on which the barcode resides. Typical barcodes are formatted as two-dimensional matrices and include vertical bar symbols such as, dark and light bars of varying widths. When light is projected onto these symbols, the light is mostly absorbed by the dark bars of the symbol and mostly scattered by the light bars of the symbol. Accordingly, the pattern of symbols may be read by photo-detectors within the scanner or imager devices. In addition, normal usage may require different operating positions in which a target symbol may be at varying distances and/or angles from the barcode scanner. However, a conventional barcode laser scanner only uses one laser power setting and one motor amplitude setting, regardless of the distance to the target symbol.